1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dental turbine handpiece which has a grip piece containing a turbine head which contains the turbine, a base member which is rotated relative to the grip piece and preferably removable therefrom, a supply hose extending into the base member serving to supply at least one pressure medium to the turbine head and having several hollow conduits which are in communication with means that guide the fluid through the handpiece to consumer points in the turbine head.
2. Prior Art
Known handpieces of a type which have internal communication of the pressure mediums through the grip portion are comparatively expensive to manufacture. In particular, handpieces, which have a connecting fitting, which is required to connect the supply hose to the actual handpiece, and have means serving to rotate a grip piece relative to a base member or portion, which may be provided with means for varying the flow-through capacity of the medium to be conveyed to a head part of the handpiece, are particularly expensive to manufacture.